My Most Precious Jewel
by Dream Hime
Summary: Thinking of making this into a 'crossovers I've never seen before section' or 'crossovers I've been meaning to write section'. They'll be oneshots though, unless I really love the idea. Peace and Love!
1. Chapter 1

New story that I couldn't resist!!!! I know, I know. I think I need some help too. But if a person gets hit over the head with an idea, well….whatever. But be happy, this is most likely a one-shot.

I own nothing in the following because it can't be mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sat in the middle of her bed. She sighed softly as she looked out into the night sky. Ever since news had hit about the Bandit King coming to the town, she had made sure to be indoors before dark. It wasn't because she thought he could actually steal the jewel, oh no, there was no one in the world who could do that; it was because it was expected of her to do so.

"In the capital of wishes and dreams, no one wants me to live my own." With another sigh, she fell backwards, staring up at the roof. "This annoys me…" Rolling over, Kagome pressed the jewel to her chain and was rewarded with a delicate light show as the jewel fused to silver. "What's so great about the Bandit King anyway? Sure, he can steal the stars, but it means nothing to me." She rolled over to her side to look at the picture that she had painted on the wall. "What would you do right now Shippou?" It was safe to say that Kagome Higurashi never saw the black albatross that left her window after it completed its duty.

Kir flew down into the streets below to his companion.

"So? What'd you learn?"

"Did you know that she's hot!!? I mean that it one beautiful girl! Even better than that one babe from Technicolor Town."

"Mmm-hmm. And the Jewel?"

"It's on her necklace. What's so special about this jewel anyway?"

"It grants its holder one wish."

"What's so special about that!?"

"Nothing if you have everything you desire. However, it can grant me the power to steal anything…like the map in Postino's head."

"Ohhhh… So, when do we nab it?" Jing looked up at the window.

"Soon." He turned away in a swirl of orange and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome giggled softly as she turned her face up to the sun. The people of this town were silly. They chose to guard her closely as if she couldn't protect herself.

"But then, why would they take the chance of their healer being hurt and a valuable trinket stolen?" She stood gracefully and smiled gently at the boy who stood on the sting. He had come to the park an hour after her. He had looked at her curiously and then chosen to swing. Of course, he also chose the more unorthodox way and stood on the seat. Kagome smiled brightly when she saw the albatross next to him. Ignoring her watchers she ran towards the swing, giggling madly when curses rose from behind her. She came to a stop in front of the bird.

"Beautiful woman, would you tell me your name?"

"I am Kagome Higurashi." She smiled softly as she dropped to her knees in front of the bird. "May I know the name of such a handsome albatross?" The bird's feathers puffed up in pride.

"You hear that Jing?" She wants to know my name."

"Well, tell it to her."

"I'm Kir, my lovely lady. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you as well. I've never seen you two in town before, where do you come from?"

"A land far from here." Kagome's blue gray eyes widened and then she laughed.

"Jing? Why's she laughing?" Kagome laughed harder. She waved off Jing's questioning stare as tears rolled down her face.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry!!! It's j-just silly!!" She pushed herself to her feet while still laughing.

"What's so silly?"

"I too hail from a land far, far away. These idiots keep me here because I do wonders for their economy." Her laughter slowed to a stop. "Well, enjoy your stay!" Kagome turned away from the two and walked away. She fidgeted with her shirt for a second before stopping. She whirled around in a blur of blue and silver. "Uh, Jing? Would you like to join me for lunch? It gets boring around here when I know everyone." Jing stared at the girl for a while. Her blue gray eyes lowered to the floor as she chewed on her bottom lip. "If you don't want to accept, it's okay. I mean, I'm sure that you came here for something. I'll just leave you al-."

"Kagome? Where are we going to eat?" Blue gray eyes shot up to meet dark gray.

"Really?" A smiled played upon her lips as her guards shook their heads warningly at her. "I cook. So, would you join me at my home?" Jing blinked thoughtfully. _This girl was making it all too simple for him._ He nodded and leapt off the swing. Putting his hands in his pockets, he walked towards the girl. Kir flew to her and landed on her shoulder, a liberty he had rarely taken with other females.

"So, where do you live?" Blue gray eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I'm not telling you!!" She giggled softly at the annoyed expression on the albatrosses face. "It's a surprise! Life has too few surprises to mess this one up, don't ya think?" The girl led the way. Jing followed in quite amusement. He noticed how people cleared a path for her, almost as if they were afraid to touch her. Suddenly a child threw themselves at the raven haired girl.

"Kagome!!!!! You didn't come to my party yesterday!!! Why not!!!???? I told Mist and Mary that you'd be there!!!" Kagome bent to the girl's level, ignoring the fact that her silken tresses were not touching the ground.

"Welll….. I was told to stay indoors on account of the nasty bandit king whose supposedly coming to town. You know how Pina Coloda is. She and Peanut insist I stay inside. How about a get a gift to make it up to you? What would you like?" The little girl's face turned sly.

"Can I have your chain?" Blue gray eyes hardened.

"Tell Rum and Punch to shove that dream back up their ass. Go home. I don't wish to talk to you anymore Blush." Kagome stood and walked around the shocked little girl. Jing chuckled. _So she's not all sunshine and daisies. Good. _Kagome continued on her path, ignoring the scandalized townspeople.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here we are!!!" Kagome ran towards her house. She stopped by the door to see that Jing was standing at her fence. "Hurry up!!!!"

"He can stay outside Kagome." Kir rubbed his cheek against hers. "This way, we can be alone together." Kagome giggled softly as she opened her door. She stepped into her house and held it open for her human guest to make it into the house. She closed it behind him and then slipped off her soft shoes, leaving the blue slippers at the door. Jing followed her motions and slipped off her shoes. She waited with him patiently and then led him through her house. It was then Jing realized that the girl in front of him was definelty not all sugar. Inside of the different rooms, even through a passing glance, were many weapons. Of the three rooms they passed before reaching the living room, each held a different weapon.

"Is there anything you'd like to drink?"

"Whatever you have, I'm sure I'll enjoy." Jing smiled. Kagome giggled softly. Kir broke the moment with an indignant huff. "And you Kir? Is there anything special that you desire?"

"Wellll…now that I think of it there is th-." Kagome blinked when Jing grabbed the albatross from her shoulder and grinned nervously at her.

"He'll have whatever I have."

"Ooookay." Turning, Kagome left the room and headed towards her kitchen. She reappeared a minute later with a small tray with two drinks. "Here ya go!!" Jing picked up the glasses and set one down from Kir. "Well, make yourself comfortable!! I'll be in the kitchen making lunch!" Holding the tray to her chest, Kagome fled the living room. Once in the kitchen, she laughed softly. "So that's the infamous Bandit King?" She opened her cupboard to pull out her pans. "He's cute." She pulled out the ingredients of an early dinner and set out to feed the man who was there to steal what she held dearest to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jing stared at the oblivious girl who sat across from him. After she had made whatever it was she was cooking, she had returned to the living room and proceeded to flirt with Kir. He could tell the bird was enamored with her and falling harder with every second. He also was hoping that she would be unable to piece together the subtle clues that were dropped occasionally by accident by said bird. Kagome laughed at something Kir said and Jing found himself smiling at her with no reason to. Fifteen minutes later, when Kagome left the room to return to her cooking, Jing called his partner over and with an apologetic look, knocked the little blabber mouth out. When Kagome returned she gasped in surprise.

"He was tired? I'm a bad hostess!" Jing looked down at the albatross. "Come, let me bring you to a place he can rest." Jing stood and followed the distressed woman upstairs. She opened a door for him and motioned for him to lay the bird on the bed. He did as asked before following her back down the stairs. This time, he followed her to the kitchen.

"Where you telling the truth about not being from around here?" Kagome nodded as she stirred the contents of a pot.

"Yep. I moved here some time ago. I stayed because no one wanted to let me go."

"Do you like it here?" Kagome shrugged.

"I figure it could be worse." She smiled softly. "I could be stuck in Monochrome Village. It's so boring there. Why do you ask?"

"The people here seem almost…scared of you."

"Oh that?" Kagome laughed. "I beat Bacardi in a fight. He's been nursing his wounds ever since." Jing raised an eyebrow as if surprised.

"You fight?"

"Mmm-hmm." Kagome answered absently as she continued stirring the pot. "I think it's a fun past time."

"Can I spar with you?" Kagome rested the pot spoon on the side of the stove and turned to face the bandit.

"Sure! I have the perfect room for that too!!" She lowered the fire under the pot and checked her oven. Content, she motioned for him to follow her. Jing soon realized the house had four stories and she was leading him to the third one.

"Where are we going?"

"I have an indoor dojo. I got sick of people being scared of me, so now I can stay inside for the better part of my day." Blue gray eyes flashed with sadness. "It's better this way."

"For who? You or them?" Kagome shrugged.

"What does it matter?" She opened the door and Jing gasped. She had replaced one wall with giant windows, utilizing the sunlight. He snapped out of it when he heard her giggle. "You like it? I did it myself." She walked away from him towards the back wall.

"It's beautiful." She turned towards him, sunlight enhancing her beauty.

"Thank you." For a second, Jing wondered if he could skip this one job, seeing the girl smiling at him. Then the moment passed when she turned away. "So will you fight with that blade up your sleeve or use something else?"

"I'll stick to my weapon." Kagome nodded and picked her weapon. She picked up two long daggers and turned to face him.

"Rules?"

"No killing, first blood?" Kagome nodded and walked away from the wall. She settled into her stance as Jing accessed his weapon, and then the dance begun. An hour later, it was Kagome who drew first blood, but Jing who was poised for a killing blow. He lowered the blade he held at her neck as she laughed below him.

"That was fun!" She grinned up at the stunned bandit king and blinked in surprise when she saw him smile. When their eyes connected, the world drifted away. When Jing's eyes dropped to her lips, Kagome flushed a rosy pink. Kagome took a deep breath and gasped.

"It's burning!!" Quick as a wink, she had fled the room to the sanctuary of her kitchen. Jing lay on his side and blinked to himself. _What just happened?_

"Jing!! Where are you buddy?" His friend's cal broke his stupor and he pushed himself to his feet before he too fled the room. He met Kir on the stairs. "There you are! Kagome says that lunch, or in this case a very late lunch is ready." Jing nodded and descended the stairs. "So what happened while I was out?"

"Notihng."

"You sure? I woke up and came downstairs and no one was around. Then Kagome came running down the stairs as if the hounds of hell were chasing her."

"Nothing happened."

"Suit yourself buddy, but I know you're lying." Kir flew down the stairs, abandoning Jing. Jing chuckled as he turned to see what was on the fourth floor. _Such a perceptive bag of feathers._

"There you are! I thought for sure you had gotten lost on your way down!" Jing chuckled and had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kagome." Kagome rolled her eye and pointed to the seat on her right. "I sit there?"

"Well, no. My imaginary friend Margarita is sitting there. If you could sit a seat down." Kagome intoned sarcastically.

"You'll have to tell Margarita to move then." Jing sat in his chair. He smiled brightly at Kagome. She blushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch had somehow turned into dinner as the trio swapped stories as if they were old best friends. They were both forced to edit said stories but it was still fun. It was Kagome who looked out her window to see that is was past dusk.

"Oh no!" She gasped in shock. "I've kept you far later than I should. Have you a place to stay?" Jing shook his head. "Well, then you'll stay here!!" Kagome nodded to herself and glared at Jing,, daring him to say otherwise. He didn't. Kagome looked around her table. "Err… would anyone like dessert?" Jing stood to get the dessert even as Kagome did. Shooting him a warning glare, she walked into the kitchen. Jing followed her, ignoring his friend's whistle.

"Do you need any help?" Kagome yelped and spun, clutching the bowl of melted chocolate closer.

"Jing! Don't scare me like that!" She turned back to face the dessert she was laying out. Fishing the spoon out of the sticky melt, she laid it on the side and dug out a new one. With it, she began ladling the chocolate onto the ice cream and cake below. She had no warning but a flare of her own power before Jing was behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her away from the unfunushed dessert and back into his body. He rested his chin on her head.

"What if that isn't my dessert of choice?" He yelped when she rapped his hand sharply with her spoon. Pulling, his arms away, he glared down at the chocolate covered weapon before switching his gaze to the horrified girl.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Did I hurt you?" Jing lifted his hands and chuckled when he saw chocolate on his hand.

"Nothing water won't cure." He moved past her to the sink where he washed his hands. Sighing in relief, Kagome turned back to her chocolaty treats. Jing leaned on the sink to watch her work. He was surprised by a surge of warmth as she placed a cherry on top of her treats. Once more he wondered if he really would be able to steal the Jewel from her. He was met with confusion because never had he once not wanted to steal what he set his mind to. With final touch, Kagome pulled back her spoon and stuck it in her mouth. Gazing at the three plates, she realized how qiuet it was in the room. She turned slowly, spoon still in mouth.

"What's wong 'Ing?" The black haired boy shook his head.

"Nothing. Are you done?" Kagome pulled the spoon out her mouth and nodded.

"Do you think Kir will want to clean the bowl? She motioned to the chocolate coated bowl and smiled hopefully.

"Maybe." Jing moved past her and claimed two plates. "Bring it out with you and ask him yourself." He walked back to the dining room. Kagome gathered her plate and the bowl before following him. She entered the room to see that Jing had placed a plate at her seat and given the next plate to Kir. Sighing to herself, she placed the last plate in front of the overly charming bandit and turned back to Kir.

"Kir? Would you like the rest of the chocolate? Normally I eat it, but I thought you would like it."

"Just push that bowl over her babe. I'll clean it out for you." Kagome smiled and placed the bowl next to him. The three finished their meal, finally, in companionable silence. Kir disappeared soon after so he wouldn't have to clean anything. With a smile, Kagome began clearing the table, ignoring the feel of Jing's eyes on her. She heard when he pushed back his seat and didn't bother to look up. Her eyes widened in surprise when his hand swatted hers away from his plates.

"I can clean up after myself." He scooped up random plates as she stared at him before marching away to the kitchen. When she followed him minutes later, she was surprised to see that he was actually washing her dishes. He turned to her with a smile. "Took you long enough. I wash and rinse, you dry." Kagome nodded, speechless. They cleaned together peacefully. Jing looked at the girl from the corner of his eyes as she dried her plates. She was smiling softly at the rhythmic motion they shared. He handed her a next plate the moment he saw she was finished with her old one. When the last pot had been put away, Jing looked around the kitchen to make sure he hadn't missed anything. The jewel around Kagome's neck was glowing softly as she wiped down the counter, humming happily. He wondered idly if it reflected her happiness. As if sensing his gaze, Kagome shoved the jewel into her shirt, never stopping her happy hum as she whirled round to her own music. Jing's eyes softened as she danced around her own kitchen. He remembered Stir, and how she had never danced until he came along. But he had never danced with her truly, only in the battle arena, knowing it was her. He was surprised when Kagome suddenly appeared in front of him with a bright smile and pulled him into her dance. Together, they spun around the kitchen, Kagome giggling happily when Jing twirled her in a tight circle. She pulled away from him with a curtsy as whatever song she had been hearing ended. Jing bowed, a smile pulling at his lips when she flung herself at him. She hugged him happily.

"That was fun!" She twirled away from him to place the towel she had been using to wipe the counters down away. When she turned, Jing was standing right behind her. "Eeek!!! Stop doing that!!" She smacked him playfully as she tried to squeeze past him. He caught her as she moved and tilted her head backwards.

"A dance is not a dance without a prince giving his princess a kiss." Kagome blushed when he kissed her again, her eyes drifting shut. She sighed to herself as she felt feather light fingers testing the clasp of her chain. She let him test the strength of the clasp even as he deepened their kiss. She pushed him away when she could no longer breathe.

"Ahh, but you aren't asking me to marriage, therefore, this princess must go to her bed and cry herself to sleep seeing as she will have no one to keep her company this night." Smiling brightly, she left the kitchen and the shocked bandit in favor of her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Late that night, Kagome heard when her door was opened. She chose to continue pretending when footsteps neared her bed. She heard the faint rustle as the sheer material that surrounded her bed was pushed aside. She moved a little, resting her hand under her cheek and curling her fingers. She expected him to go straight for the jewel and waited for him to steal it. Instead, she almost jumped out her skin when fingers touched her face softly. Said fingers drifted to trace her lips. Kagome murmured softly in her pretend sleep and let out a sigh. She didn't expect the chaste kiss that he placed on her lips seconds before the silver chain was slipped from around her neck. She didn't expect him to move her hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear tenderly. She heard him move away from the bed and place something on her dresser. He stood for a while, where she knew the painting of Shippou was, then left as quietly as he had come. When the door closed, Kagome waited for the jewel to go down the stairs before she slipped out of bed. She stood and slipped on a pair of pants before putting her knee length hair up into a pony tail. Then she left her room. She snatched up her favorite sword as she went down the stairs. Once she reached her dojo, she leapt out her window and followed the jewels lead. Once she had caught up to the two thieves, she smiled. Below her, Jing and Kir, well Jing were running down the street. Kagome sighed and prepared herself. She unsheathed her favorite blade and swung. She was gifted with a blast of power that cut off Jing's escape. When he turned to face her general direction, she leapt off the room, flipping gracefully to land on her feet.

"You have something that belongs to me Bandit King." He blinked in surprise.

"You knew?"

"From the moment you walked in the park. You kept your eyes away from me too much. And when they landed on me, it wasn't me you looked at, it was the jewel. And if I hadn't known then, I'd have known from the kitchen. You tested the strength of my chain's clasp then." Kagome sighed softly as she powered up her blade once more. "Return what is mine."

"Kir?"

"Awwww….She's so pretty too." Kir sighed as he transformed into Jing's weapon. Kagome watched the transformation with half lidded eyes.

"Gimme a Kir Royale!!" As the green light flew towards Kagome, she simply lifted a hand and batted it away. Then she swung her blade, causing a crater to form in the road. Jing's eyes widened as he jumped out of the way… and right into her leg. She kicked him back, slamming him into the road. As he descended, almost in slow motion, he saw Kagome powering up her weapon once more. He shot another Kir Royale at her. The attack was cut down by another blast from her weapon. She landed over him, blade at his neck.

"I'm sorry to tell you that this princess isn't as weak as the others!" She drove the blade into the ground, mere centimeters from his neck, before she dug her hand into his pants to pull out her treasure. Along with it came his treasured crystal. Kagome barely spared it a glance as she threw it at his face before standing. "Good bye Jing." Jing sat up as she walked away. He felt a pain in his chest when he saw tears drop.

"Kid, go to her."

"What?"

"I can see it. It hurts to see her walk away. This is one girl you can't leave." Jing stood. He looked over at Kir. "What could I possibly do to get her back?"

"Weeeelllll…….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Kagome stood in her kitchen. She smiled as scenes from the previous night bombarded her. The bandit king had been sweet, charming, everything she could want. Except, well, he was after her jewel. A knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts.

"Coming!!!!!" She left the kitchen and walked to her front door. She pulled it open and stared in horror at the mass of flowers that flooded into her home. As the different men ran around, Kagome could only gape in shock. One of them gave her papers to sign, which she did. Then they left the house as suddenly as they had arrived. She realized that there were chocolates mixed in with the flowers as she walked into her living room. She bent over a soft purple bouquet and breathed deeply before she began her search for a card. Half an hour later, Kagome sighed as she realized that none of the flowers had a card on them. She walked back to her kitchen and pushed open the door. She sighed in relief when she noticed the kitchen hadn't been force fed flowers. Kagome walked into her kitchen and screamed when she was pulled back into someone's chest.

"Can you accept my apologies? I was wrong to steal it. But I was confused."

"Yeah? Why?" Jing calmly turned her around.

"You see, this bandit came to steal a jewel but met the most wonderful lady behind it. She could kick butt and was so refreshingly innocent but with an edge. She danced and drew a bandit king into her web where he was unsure if he could manage to steal her heart. Unable to face the fact that she most likely would hate him for what he was, he chose to take what was her most prized possession. But then she found out and kicked his butt and he found he couldn't bear the sight of her tears. So the bandit went back to the princess to apologize and ask her to give him a chance."

"What happened next?"

"Well, that's the princess's story." Kagome chuckled.

"Really now?"

"Really."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"JING!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!" One madly laughing bandit king fled the room. It had been two years since they had first met. They had left the town she lived in soon after. Kagome had proven to be his perfect queen in the bandit world. What was worse was that while he could steal the stars, she could steal the moon itself. Of course, she had also been pursued by a good many men while he had been followed by women. Never had he gotten jealous and never had she minded the fan clubs. That is, until he had returned to Stir. It had annoyed him to no end that she could care less about the girl's who tried to take him away from her. Who could blame him for being surprised that when Stir had kissed him, she had gone on a bloody rampage? No one, that's who. "Jiiingggg!!!!!!" He gulped as he hid in a room far away from her screams. Minutes later, the door opened and Kagome stepped in. She sighed softly and walked towards the window. "Where'd he go?" She left the room soon after, tears trailing behind her. Behind a rack of clothes, Jing felt his heart clench. He stepped from his hiding place and stuck his hands in his pocket. Fingering the velvet wrapped gift in his pocket, he ran after her. As soon as he pulled the door open, his face met the floor as he was tripped.

"Gotcha." Kagome turned him over and sat on him. "Now. Story between you and Stir?"

"Err….heh heh heh?"

"Jing…don't do that to me."

"We met once, before I met you. I came here to steal something."

"Ahhh…." Kagome stood. "Okay." Jing grabbed her ankle.

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm?" He yanked her off balance, chuckling when she glared at him as she rubbed her butt. He pulled her closer.

"I wanted one display of jealousy, just to know if you truly loved me."

"Course I do idiot."

"I know." He kissed her, not caring who could possibly find them. He pulled away moments later and put the package of velvet into her hands.

"What is this?"

"Open it." Kagome looked at him suspiciously but did as asked. She gasped.

"Jing! This is your crystal!" He smiled crookedly as he pulled her into his lap.

"I know. But it isn't all that's precious to me. You are more important to me. You are my most treasured jewel. And I can not let any other have you." He crooked a finger under her chin. "So…will you marry me?" Kagome gasped and stared at him. Then she exploded.

"You mean you get me all worked up to ask me **_that_**!!!!????" Jing flinched, hurt. Kagome giggled. "Of course I will idiot. I've only been waiting forever." She giggled when his head snapped up, eyes wide. Placing her hands on his cheeks, she pulled him forward and kissed him. Jing smiled into their kiss as his arms enfolded her. He pulled away slowly and grinned.

"Good. Because if you had said no, you and the Por Vora would be having a very explosive meeting in the near future." Kagome twitched.

"Idiot." She murmured lovingly. "My idiot. Where's Postino? I have to tell him he lost the bet."

"Huh?"

"Why do you think he popped up with dire warnings about circular objects worn on the fingers?" Kagome giggled. "He loses!!" Jing sighed and pressed his forehead to his future wife's. "Oh, and so does Kir!! Ha ha! I knew it! He said you were coming back to steal something. I knew you weren't."

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you…but…well….your an idiot." Kagome didn't bother to look hurt.

"Your only mad because I knew you were going to propose to me!!!" Kagome blinked. "Besides, you're my idiot, idiot." Jing chuckled as he kissed her nose. It didn't matter who was the idiot. What mattered was that his most precious jewel would be with him forever and that no one would ever be able to steal her from him.

After all, he was the bandit king who could steal stars from the sky. She was the bandit queen who even the moon wasn't safe from. Theirs was a match made in heaven, and he'd be damned before someone stole her from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome meets Mai-HiME!! Cheers!!**

_**Who are those little girls in pain  
Just trapped in castle of dark side of moon  
Twelve of them shining bright in vain  
Like flowers that blossom just once in years  
They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love  
Just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove  
They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage  
It's only the fairy tale they believe**_

"Bravo Alyssa-chan!!" Kagome clapped happily when Alyssa bowed. Next to her Shippou blushed under his mother's scrutiny. "You did well too Shippou. It was a wonderful duet." Miyu smiled proudly from her seat on the blanket. Alyssa stood.

"Thank you Kagome." She walked to Miyu's side and sat down. "Shippou-kun is a wonderful partner."

Kagome grinned and held out her arms for her son. He rushed towards her happily, jumping into her arms.

"You hear that Shi? You're a wonderful partner."

"Your little brother is a better singer than I had ever expected. I thank you for allowing him to sing with me."

Kagome giggled softly and tightened her grip around her son.

"My little brother has much to look forward to if you continue as his partner."

Alyssa blushed, ducking her head.

"I am happy that they both are so compatible. You and Shippou share a bond much like ours."

Kagome smiled brightly and tenderly pulled Shippou's sleek ponytail.

"And I'm proud to have this bond." She stood. "I guess I'll see you later Alyssa-chan, Miyu-chan. Don't do anything I'll regret. Like loving someone…or eating chocolate cake." The two watched as the raven haired girl walked away, cradling Shippou to her body.

Miyu wondered faintly about the deadly look that had flashed through the girl's eyes when she had said not to love anyone. Surely she couldn't know about the Carnival.

_**Who are those little girls in pain  
Just trapped in castle of dark side of moon  
Twelve of them shining bright in vain  
Like flowers that blossom just once in years**_

Kagome and Shippou sung together as they left their friends. Alyssa's eyes darkened as she thought of what would occur in the coming weeks. She could only hope that Shippou-kun and Kagome-chan stayed safe.

Two weeks later, Alyssa discovered her hope was not to be.

"Shippou!!" Kagome watched as the boy she called son dissolved into green flakes of light. She screamed, wildly grabbing at the tiny lights as if they would bring her son back. "Shi!" Dark blue eyes lightened to ice blue as she stood and turned on the group gathered. She looked at Alyssa, the girl's eyes wide in horror as the boy she loved vanished. The little girl forced herself out of Miyu's arms and walked towards the grieving teen.

"Kagome-chan, I never me-."

"You loved him. Against all my warnings, against all my threats, you loved him. I told you _not to fall in love_!" Her gaze turned heavenwards. "I take it Mai destroyed your Child."

"Kag-."

"Sssh. I don't want to hear it. That was my son you condemned to death. My light, my pride and joy." Lightning crackled around her body. "I've been in this Carnival for so long. And I've always kept to the sidelines, never interfering in the games." The lightning spiraled around her body, shooting upwards. "But you've taken away my most precious thing. He's been at my side far longer than any of you could have ever imagined. You knew the consequences. You knew he was my most precious thing. You knew he would die if you loved him. Why would you do such a stupid thing!?"

"Kagome-chan!! My favored princess. Are you taking part in the Carnival again?" The red eyed boy called out from behind the group.

"Nagi." Natsuki hissed.

"Hush. I'm not here for you." His red eyes flashed threateningly. He walked to Kagome's side, a pleased smile on his face. "Kagome? Are you going to bring your Child back into the games? You know, rarely do princesses lose their reason and continue to play."

"Nagi!? What the hell are you talking about!?"

"I said not now Natsuki!" His voice turned soothing again. "What are you going to do now Kagome? Your son is lost to you. Had you only destroyed everyone else before your son was stolen away. You could have ended this game, but look what its cost you now."

"It was supposed to be too early in the game for this to happen."

"You miscalculated my dear. As did I. Why, when Akane lost her dear, dear Kazuya, I was surprised! The game wasn't supposed to be that far. But it seems this time the girls are rushing through the stages. Especially with the false princess around."

"Shippou was supposed to be mine to protect. Always mine. I stayed out of the games to keep him safe." Kagome's voice was tiny. She looked up at Nagi. "I was supposed to protect him, forever and ever, I told everyone I would. I promised him!"

Mai gasped, the petite girl's words hitting close to home. She had a promise to her brother that was just like this.

"But the false princess stole him away." Nagi smiled. "What will you do now Kagome?"

A wind picked up and her brown skirt fluttered. Lightning flashed and crackled around her hand as a wavy bladed sword took shape. The petite girl's eyes never left Nagi's.

"It's been so long since I've seen your weapon Kagome. Will you fight?" There was a sick pleasure in Nagi's voice as he goaded the girl who had been in his world for too long. She turned to the where the cliff dropped, ignoring him.

"Chiasa." There was an explosion of thunder and lightning as something formed. "Chiasa, come to me." There was a vibration that ran through the air, shaking everyone at the Academy. "Hello Chiasa. I've kept you from your mornings haven't I?"

Nagi sucked in a breath of anticipation as something stepped out of the clouds. He sighed in pleasure when her Child appeared. The girls watched in fascination as a blue silver tiger appeared in front of the petite girl. Lightning flashed as she turned to the group, her body situated right between the enormous tiger's eyes.

"This is Chiasa." She said helpfully. "She'll hopefully be the one to destroy each of you on the next part of the game. Wait for me Alyssa; I want to make sure you die." Miyu snarled at her, stepping in front of her best friend. She understood where the other girl was coming from, but no one would take Alyssa from her. Kagome let out a bark of laughter as she leapt off the cliff, into Chiasa's paw. The tiger leapt away, forming thunder every time it 'landed'.

"She's so hot!!" Nagi all but trilled. He sighed hopefully. "Maybe she'll notice me more now that that blasted son of hers is gone."

"Will someone tell me how the hell Shippou is her son!? He's her damn brother!" Natsuki all but screamed.

"Actually, Shippou is her son. When they registered here, they asked for that fact to be kept silent. She didn't want the boys to think she was easy or the girls to hate her." Yukino whispered through her mirror. "She is rather enamored with keeping her life a secret."

"What?"

"He's her son. She didn't want anyone to treat her differently." Yukino nervously shifted her glasses. "The council all knew, but we were forbidden to talk about it. Reito made sure that we never made them uncomfortable." Duran looked up at the sky and Natsuki followed his line of sight.

"Missiles! Run for it!" The group ran. Natsuki spared a look over her shoulder to see Miyu cradling the weeping Alyssa. That was the last she saw of the two before the world exploded behind them.

The next day in class, Natsuki walked in to see Kagome sitting in her usual seat like nothing had happened. The only difference was that her usual smile was gone and her normally dark blue eyes were still that freezing ice blue. Kagome looked up as she walked by, her gaze comparable to a very angry, very hungry beast.

"I'll kill you, you know that right?" Kagome said softly, teasingly. Natsuki spun to face the shorter teen.

"What?"

"I'll kill you. Somehow. And I'll enjoy it." Kagome didn't even turn to face Natsuki as she calmly stated her warning. With a huff, Natsuki sat in her seat and then her gaze was drawn to Mai's empty seat. The orange haired girl had yet to return, but she couldn't believe that Mai was dead. She couldn't believe that she had sacrificed herself and her child for Fuka Academy. Her morbid train of thought was broken when the door slammed open.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Mai cried as she rushed to her seat. She froze when her eyes connected with Kagome's. The petite girl smiled brightly.

"Mai!! You're here!"

Natsuki swore she would need a mop to wipe up all the sarcasm that dripped off that simple sentence. Mai nodded and returned a bright, sincere smile and continued to her seat. She couldn't help but notice that every time she looked up, Kagome was looking at her with a weird sort of fascination. At lunch, she all but ran out of the classroom, desperate to get away from the creepy girl. Mai found herself running into the girl and Nagi.

"Nagi? What are you doing here?" Mai all but spat on the younger looking male.

"Talking to my dear, dear Kagome. She's very angry with you right now."

"What? Why?" Mai blinked. "Where's Shippou-kun?" Mai looked for the little boy who was always affixed to Kagome's side.

And Kagome snapped. She screamed and launched herself at the oblivious girl, intent on getting her revenge. Mai could only stare up at the girl in shock when she found herself on her back, Kagome's fist centimeters away from breaking her face.

"Let me go Tate. I'm not going to hurt her. This is my way of showing love and adoration."

"Looks like a pretty violent way to do that."

Mai cringed and turned her face to the side, searching for a way to escape.

"Not at all." Kagome's gaze turned electric as she leaned back, letting Tate pull her up. She turned to him, a fascinatingly sweet smile playing on her lips as she straightened her skirt. "Tate?"

"What is it?"

"Do you still want to go out to the movies with me?" She whispered softly. "You asked me a month or two ago and I couldn't because I was taking care of Shi. But I can now!"

"Where is the little guy anyway? Normally we can't separate the two of you." Tate looked around for the red haired boy, blinking when he realized the child was nowhere to be found.

Ice rose in Kagome's eyes and then vanished.

"He's visiting family in America." She smiled brightly. "Will you?"

Mai could only watch in horror as the boy she loved agreed to a date with a girl who hated her for no reason. When Tate walked away, leaving Mai on the ground, Kagome spun to the taller girl.

"You took something dear from me when you defeated Alyssa. Now I'll take everything dear from you." A slightly crazed smile stretched pink lips. "And I mean everything Mai. The man you love, the brother you adore. I'll find a way to rip them away and destroy you." With that, Kagome spun on her heel and walked away. The next day, when Kagome walked into class, she went straight to Tate's desk.

"Is tonight a good night?"

Tate froze.

"Well, Shiho is in the hospital. I should visit her."

Kagome sighed.

"Seems this isn't meant to happen then if things interrupt us. I just wish it was different." She sighed heavily. "Thank you for the opportunity though. I regret not taking it sooner."

Tate watched as the disheartened girl slipped into her seat. He mulled over his dilemma and found himself standing in front of her.

"We'll go tonight after I visit Shiho."

Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Are you sure!?"

He nodded. Tate blushed when he found her arms around his waist.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He looked up from gazing at her head in bemusement in time to catch Tokiha's horrified look. He smiled at her, but hugged the girl in his arms back. Before Tokiha had ever existed, there had been Kagome. She had fascinated him when she had come to Fuka with her bright smiles and sense of humor. He had also loved her devotion to sports and had found himself her captain once she had proved herself better than most in kendo. He ran his hand up to her hair, reveling in its softness. He never saw the cold, cruel smile on Kagome's face.

A week later, Kagome and Tate were the headline of the Academy's gossip. For as long as Kagome had attended Fuka, she had been single and devoted to two things, sports and her brother. And now, after whatever oddity had happened two weeks prior, she and Tate had hooked up and her brother was gone.

Kagome waited patiently in Tate's arms, laughing softly at something he said. She froze when she spotted the ever hated orange hair, and then spun around and kissed Tate, melting into his arms as their kiss heated into something far more passionate than she had hoped and expected. She blushed when she pulled away.

"I love you Yuuichi." Kagome whispered softly, running her hands down the front of his shirt. She turned and ran, heading in the direction of Mai. She slowed when she passed Mai. "Are you hurting yet Tokiha?" Mai's eyes were wide and tear filled, fixed on where Tate stood, blushing with his fingers on his lips. The world slowed for her as she heard the words. It sped up again as the petite girl continued by.

After her stunt, Kagome sat under a far away tree, reveling in the sounds of nature. She sighed as she thought of the lake of ice she had found when she had gone in search of Alyssa. The little girl was dead, and it saddened her that it was not by her hands. She had wanted to rip the wretched girl in two for daring to love her son, for destroying him. Faintly she wondered when she had become so bloodthirsty, but the thought vanished when as she shivered, holding her arms around her body because there was no more Shippou to warm her.

"That wasn't very nice, sweet Kagome." Nagi tsked from above her. "Where has my sweet innocent princess gone?"

"My son is dead. I doubt he will be returned to me, even if I win this game." Cold blue eyes slid sideways were Nagi crouched. "I can be more than cruel when needed. You should know that by now."

Nagi shivered in pleasure.

"I forgot had beautifully, radiantly cold you were. That warm and loving mask has been up for an exceedingly long time. Since before the last Carnival I believe."

"And even before that I was around." Kagome smiled crookedly. "I just don't die, do I?"

"My, you are a little freak aren't you?" Nagi smiled. A smile tilted his lips. "What are you doing with Tate? I thought Tokiha was his love. You would make a wonderful queen for me." He paused. "Or my lord." He tossed in as an afterthought.

Kagome blinked.

"Isn't it obvious what I'm doing? I want her to suffer. After all, it is her direct fault that Shi is gone. Though she still may not know it…unless you have moved on to the next stage."

Nagi stood and walked closer to her, he bent and brushed his lips against her cheek. He licked her cheek playfully.

"God, all your evil makes me hot." Nagi murmured against her ear. He gulped when he felt cool metal on his cheek. His amorous feelings vanished when she applied pressure to the sword and blood oozed from the wound.

"Go away Nagi."

"As you wish my sweet." He vanished as if he was never there. Kagome's blade vanished as well. She stood, idly stepping on the drops of blood and grinding her heel into it.

_**Who are those little girls in pain  
Just trapped in castle of dark side of moon  
Twelve of them shining bright in vain  
Like flowers that blossom just once in years  
They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love  
Just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove  
They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage  
It's only the fairy tale they believe**_

_**It's only the fairy tale they believe…**_

"Isn't that the song Alyssa always sang?"

"So it is." Kagome didn't flinch when Shizuru sat next to her; she continued to stare into the forest, humming softly. A soft wind blew, teasing her skirt higher. She blinked when Shizuru reached up and tugged her skirt down, smoothing her palms over her thighs.

"I heard you want to destroy all the HiME's one by one." The president removed her hand from Kagome's legs and patted the ground next to her. "Sit please."

Kagome sat.

"You must have been listening to Nagi again. That boy never knows when to shut up." Kagome turned her head to face Shizuru. "Natsuki will not be spared."

"Ah."

"You won't try to get in my way, will you?"

"I'll tell your secret."

"Shippou's dead. Seems a suitable way to honor his death, letting everyone know he was my son."

"I'll destroy you." Shizuru countered pleasantly.

Kagome laughed at the absurd statement. Shizura watched her with a deceptively pleasant face on.

"I hardly see that occurring." Kagome finally said. She stood, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "But I could tell your secret in a way that will twist it, and Natsuki will see wrongness and terror and will not come to terms with any feeling she may have for you."

Shizuru blinked.

"Would you?"

"You show me mine, I'll show you yours. Bye." She skipped away to the school. Tate stopped her by the class entrance. And then to her extreme pleasure, Tate kissed her, right at the entrance, right in front of Mai. Kagome shivered as she basked in delicious revenge. Tate thought he was doing something right and shifted, pulling her closer as his hand wandered to her hair to feel it again.

"Ahem. Tate, Higurashi, take your seats!" Midori all but screamed in their ears.

Kagome let out an embarrassed squeak and ran to her desk. Tate found himself smiling adoringly at the back of her head. Mai looked between the two and her head dropped. She couldn't let the evil midget win. Except, she already seemingly had.

A week later found half the school empty, students fleeing from whatever was happening around campus. Kagome and Tate stayed together, weathering the storm. However, a mysterious player had stepped in and hurt Mai, taking her brother way. Kagome was there to witness it. She watched as Mikoto appeared, as the crow decimated the frog and Akira lost. She watched and smiled because the pain Mai would endure would be more delicious than what she had ever planned. She giggled softly as Takumi vanished. Her knee length hair flew around her form wildly as the heat from the fire washed over her.

"Kagutsuchi!" The Child appeared in a blaze of flames, making Mai seem far more threatening than ever. "I told you not to fight Mikoto!" Blood ran down her chin. "Now he's gone!" Distantly, she wondered if this was why Kagome hated her so much. She had taken the girl's son from her. She shook her head as her eyes landed on said girl. "And you goaded her into it! That was my brother! How could you be so cold? Why didn't you stop her?"

"Chiasa." Lightning shimmered behind Kagome, and the tiger melted into view. "I told you I would destroy you. You took my son; I'll take everything you hold dear." She laughed softly. "Not that there is much left since Mikoto ended Takumi for me. What wonderful fun!" She stepped backwards into her Child's paws and vanished with a spark of light. Mikoto was left to feel the brunt of Mai's anger.

It was a week before the next battle was fought, and this was the most brutal of them all.

Kagome giggle madly from her corner of the triangle. The giggles turned to laughter and the laughter into deep guffaws that had her bent over.

"Kagome?"

"This is so rich!" She grinned at Tate. "Did you know that Shiho loves you? And that she killed Takumi, just to get her revenge on Mai?" She turned to Mai. "Did'ya hear that? Poor Mai, everyone's leaving her, abandoning her, hurting her. Poor Mai who has lost Takumi, her dear sickly little brother. Poor Mai with her righteous ideals and high morals. Poor, poor Mai who should have realized that I meant what I said. Have I got through to you yet?"

"What the hell did Tokiha do to you!?" Tate yelled, confused. He looked between the two girls. "Kagome, you have me, why are you doing this!?"

"It was never about you!" Kagome snapped in reply, she continued on in a sing songy voice. "Have the rules been explained to you? If a Child dies, the person loved most is killed. Alyssa-chan loved Shippou. Mai killed Alyssa-chan's Child. Therefore, Mai killed Shippou."

Tate spun to face Mai, shocked.

"I didn't know that!" Mai yelled. "I would have found another way if I had known. I wouldn't have killed her Child. I would have done something!"

"But that is the way it happened and now I don't give a shit! Shippou is gone and dead, killed by you and your righteous idealism." Kagome's smile sweetened as she turned back to Tate. "I love you Yuuichi. Please don't leave me. I can't have someone else leave me. Not after Shippou." She whispered brokenly, wrapping her arms around her body. Tate, ever knight in shining armor, walked towards her and dragged her into a hug.

"I love you Kagome. I could never do that to you." He ran his hand through her hair. "I won't leave you, not after you lost Shippou." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head as he felt her shake in his arms.

Shiho let out an ugly scream as her Child attacked Kagome.

"I'll kill you!" She repeated over and over again, her Child hacking at the shield that had appeared between her and her prey.

And then…

Kagome….

Pushed Tate away and laughed.

Completely, wildly, with tears running down her face.

"I didn't think this would work so well. Chiasa." The tiger shimmered into the world. "I hate you Tate. I hate everything about you. You're so damn noble that it sickens me. You're Mai in a male body." She smiled when he looked hurt. "You have no idea how happy this makes me. I want to see you crumble and break." Her sword seemed to melt into shape from the air around her. The wavy blade caught Tate's shirt and sliced through it, the buttons flying away. "Do you know Mai, that all it took to get Tate was a hug, a kiss, sympathetic words, a touch here, a brush here, a kiss too mind blowing to be anything but love. So simple to make him love me. So simple to make him care. So simple to make him adore me. It was so simple." She mused aloud. "Pity that I don't actually care for him."

"How cruel you are Kagome."

"Nagi."

The red eyed boy smiled. He leapt down from his branch and landed next to her, carefully balancing his book on his head. Kagome turned to him.

"Look Mai, I'll show you all I had to do to catch dear sweet Yuuichi." She purred. Nagi blinked in shock when he found her arms around his waist, his book falling to the ground. Shock gave way to hunger when her mouth met his in a kiss he had desired for so very long. He groaned in approval when her hand slid under his shirt. When tongue met tongue. When she pressed her body oh so closely to his. And then she pulled away, leaving him dazed and confused. "Tada!! Man melted! Love achieved…or is it lust? Either way, easy enough to make a man a puppet, especially if you have the right tools." Tate stared at her, horror dawning in his eyes. "Yes, I used you. Repeatedly, to hurt the woman you truly love and the one who loves you." She ignored Nagi when he called her less then favorable names before he retreated.

"Kagome? Do you really mean that?" Tate stared at her, hurt deeply. He stared at her, lost. "You just used me for revenge? Like a toy? Was that all I ever was to you!? Were you always planning to do this, to cast me aside?"

"I apologize for using you Tate. Had there been an easier way to destroy her… I still would have taken the route I took." Kagome shrugged as he backpedaled away from her, falling out of the shield that kept them safe.

"Why?" He whispered in a ragged, broken voice.

Kagome cocked her head to the side and her lips turned up into the manic smile the HiMe's were used to seeing.

"Because I wanted to. Because you love her. Because I wanted to break you break her, break everyone the way I was broken. I don't want anyone to be able to breathe through the pain I'll make them endure. I want you all to pay for what happened."

Fire blazed and the eerie flute joined in. Kagome giggled when the fight erupted, deftly weaving between attacks like they were nothing. Mai and Shiho soon turned on each other. Kagome let out a harsh laugh when she realized Mai was still clinging to her ideals. Seeing no point on in using Chiasa, she waved the tiger away. And then Mikoto attacked, killing Shiho's child. Kagome blinked in surprise.

"My day gets better!" She watched as Mai walked over to Tate. She watched Tate turn to face her. She heard Mai's soft sobs as she tried to proclaim her love to a boy who thought he loved someone else. Then she turned her back and walked away, her mischief managed for the night.

"That wasn't nice of you Kagome."

Kagome snorted as Nagi fell into step next to her. His voice was sharp with a mixed edge of anger and frustration.

"What the hell do you want?"

She blinked when she found herself backed into a tree.

"That wasn't nice of you Kagome." He reiterated calmly. The book he held slipped and fell to the ground as he penned her in with his arms.

Kagome shrugged.

"I'm not nice. Haven't you noticed? I'm not above playing dirty anymore." She leaned in, unbuttoning Nagi's shirt slowly from the top. His breath caught when she kissed his neck adoringly. Teeth grazed his skin only to be soothed by her tongue. She pulled back, smiled at him, and vanished.

Nagi fell into the tree as her body disappeared. He stared at the bark dazedly for a minute before realizing she had abandoned him.

"…I hate her. Officially hate her. With a capital H." He murmured to himself as he buttoned his shirt. He shivered as he recalled the feel of her tongue and teeth on him. He blinked when he remembered all the monitors back at Lord Obsidian's place of residence and cursed. He knew he would be on film. "Ah well, can't be helped." He walked away.

The next day Nagi could only stare in shock as Kagome walked into the cave. The girl brushed off her brown skirt and adjusted her tie.

"But Mai is still out there!"

She shrugged, uncaring. Ice blue eyes surveyed the cave before landing on Nagi.

"Where's Obsidian?"

"Right here." Kagome turned. She blinked when she mat the handsome face of Reito. He smiled at her warmly.

"Ah. I have one question for you."

"What is it?" Reito replied kindly.

"Since Alyssa was a false princess, will Shippou return to me, should I ask for that?"

"No." Reito smiled. "He was lost the moment he disappeared. The false princess had no right to take part in our games. Her cost was greater than everyone else."

"I see." The wavy sword appeared in her hand with a crackle of lightning and thunder. "You have to die now, you understand, right?"

Reito shrugged.

"Fumi."

The pink haired woman appeared and called forth her weapon. The maid stared at Kagome blankly, her black dress flapping around her ankles.

"Where's Mashiro?" Kagome asked, surprised to see the maid in the dank cavern.

"She lost in battle to me. I would have sent Mikoto to face you, for she hates you so very much, but she isn't here right now." Reito responded.

"Ah." Kagome shrugged. "I could care less." She waved her hand towards Fumi and the woman found herself closed in a barrier. Kagome flicked her finger to the left and the maid was sent flying, splashing into the water below them. Kagome pouted. "Useless." Kagome sighed. "So Shippou will never return to me?"

"No."

Kagome nodded.

"Then I have no intention to play any longer." She turned and walked away.

"Wait! Kagome!" Nagi ran after her, he caught her hand and chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "You won't play anymore? Why? I love seeing your dance. It's one of the brightest."

"I don't have a reason to play anymore. Chiasa." There was a flash of light and Kagome vanished.

"You know Nagi, people would think you love that girl they way you run after her." Reito stated calmly as he walked away. "Get Fumi out of the water."

Nagi spun to face Lord Obsidian.

"That's ridiculous." Nagi murmured to himself. "I don't love her. This is but a game. Right?"

Two days later, Mai and Mikoto defeated Lord Obsidian. The HiMe's rejoiced when their loved ones where returned to them. They reformed their alliance, promising to keep the school safe while they were there. Somehow, they forgot all about Kagome.

_**Who are those little girls in pain  
Just trapped in castle of dark side of moon  
Twelve of them shining bright in vain  
Like flowers that blossom just once in years  
They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love  
Just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove  
They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage  
It's only the fairy tale they believe**_

Mai and the others looked up from their picnic as the melodic voice flowed over them. Mai stood, Reito, Mikoto and Tate following. They found Kagome sitting at the base of a tree, singing softly to herself. She was staring of into the distance. Her eyes flickered to them when they entered the clearing and just as quickly left, she hummed to herself, swaying in beat to the music only she could hear.

"Kagome? Where's Shippou?" Mai asked softly, glancing around the clearing for the shy little boy. They had all gotten their loved ones back, but she couldn't see the red headed boy anywhere.

"He's dead Mai. Alyssa-chan wasn't a real HiME. Therefore, her person wasn't returned."

Mai sucked in a sharp breath in horror. Kagome pushed herself to her feet. Dark blue eyes met violet.

"Ka-."

"I apologize for my actions against you. Shippou had been with me for so long." Her voice broke. Kagome hugged herself. "I don't quite know what to do without him." Her gaze slid over to Tate, who stiffened. "I apologize for using you. It was wrong of me. But it hurts so badly to not have him with me. I devoted my life to him, he was my reason to live, and now he's gone. What am I supposed to do?" She whispered the last part in a broken voice. Kagome bowed and then straightened.

Kagome smiled at them wanly and turned.

"He was the most precious thing to me. But he's gone now." She paused. "I hate you still Mai. I hate you. I won't ever forgive you. Ever."

Mai recoiled as if slapped. Mikoto snarled at Kagome's back as she stepped in front of Mai. Reito and Tate were quick to follow, though Tate still looked reluctant.

Kagome smiled sadly as she glanced over her shoulder. "But if you ever shall need me, call me. I'll help the world. Maybe one day I'll get Shi back." She smoothed her skirt and walked away.

Her voice echoed back to them as she walked away.

_**Who are those little girls in pain  
Just trapped in castle of dark side of moon  
Twelve of them shining bright in vain  
Like flowers that blossom just once in years  
They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love  
Just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove  
They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage  
It's only the fairy tale they believe**_

_**It's only the fairytale they believe…**_

Mashiro bit her lip and turned to look at Nagi.

"What is it Mashiro-chan?"

"Do you think we should tell her the truth?"

Nagi shook his head as his eyes landed on the red headed boy who stood next to him. Once lively green eyes were listless and dull, once shining red hair dirty and matted.

"It would hurt her more to see him like this. Alyssa's death pulled his mind from existence. It's an unprecedented occurrence. Maybe, if he heals enough to recognize her, to return to who he once was, maybe we can return him."

Mashiro sighed.

"If only I had stopped it."

"You can't stop the Carnival my dear. And Mai's interference, and Kagome's continued existence, it makes what comes next unclear."

Mashiro snorted.

"Why you don't just stay with that girl is beyond me."

Nagi smiled, crimson eyes flashing.

"I would, but she wouldn't have me." He pushed Shippou forward softly. "Let's return home Mashiro. When the next Carnival arrives, I'll have something she dearly loves and this time, she won't refuse me." They left Fumi and walked into the doors that led to their home. Nagi glanced over his shoulder a final time, unsurprised when his eyes met blue. He winked at Kagome as the door slid shut.

Kagome watched as Mashiro and Nagi vanished. For a brief moment, she thought she had seen Shippou. She turned to Fumi.

"I take it they left you in charge?"

"Yes Kagome-chan."

"I see. I'll be missing for a while, please don't expel me."

"Fuka Academy will always be open to you."

Kagome smiled and walked away.

_**Who are those little girls in pain  
Just trapped in castle of dark side of moon  
Twelve of them shining bright in vain  
Like flowers that blossom just once in years  
They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love  
Just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove  
They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage  
It's only the fairy tale they believe**_

_**It's only the fairy tale they believe…**_

_**It's only the fairy tale… they believe…**_

**Alyssa Searrs song, me no owny. Yea, I know, depressing…but oh well. Review if you want!! Peace!!**


End file.
